Truth Potion
by PunkyPenguin
Summary: After accidently mixing up coughing syrup with a truth serum, Naruto finds himself in a very awkward position. When Sasuke starts asking questions, what could possibly go wrong? SasuNaru, LEMON


****

Warning: Contains graphic sex-scenes between two men. Don't like, don't read

Summary: After accidently mixing up coughing syrup with a truth serum, Naruto finds himself in a very awkward position. When Sasuke starts asking questions, what could possibly go wrong? SasuNaru, LEMON

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. I'm only borrowing them =)

A/N: Hello readers! This is my first yaoi story, so please bear with me. I would like to know what you think about it, and how I could improve myself for further stories. Enjoy!

* * *

**Truth potion**

Coughing echoed through his empty apartment, quickly followed by some sneezing. A young ANBU member named Uzumaki Naruto let himself fall down on his bed. His throat was hurting like hell, and so was his head. He was hardly ever sick and practically never had a cold, but when he did, he would be knocked out for quite a while.

"_Kami, why do I have to get sick now? Right before a very cool mission?!"_

Again, Naruto coughed badly and winced in pain. His stomach growled desperately in need of food, but Naruto didn't feel like eating at all. All he could think about right now was having a hot bath and going to bed. And that was exactly what he did. After a long, relaxing bath he flopped himself down on his slightly small bed. He was twenty-one now, and he had grown quite tall in past years. But it didn't bother him that his bed was somewhat on the small side; it wasn't like he would share it with anyone some day soon.

Even though Naruto had become a very attractive young man, he didn't have time for girls. To be honest, he wasn't even interested in girls. Only two years ago he found out he was gay. He had been dating Sakura for a while, but he found his thoughts wandering towards his other team-mate all the time: Sasuke. So eventually he broke up with Sakura, in hope of getting together with Sasuke. But how stupid was he to think that the last survivor of the Uchiha clan would be gay?! Sasuke had never shown any interest in him. Not in that way at least; they were still great friends _and_ rivals, despite the fact that they were both adults and both ANBU.

Naruto coughed badly again. It seemed to get worse every time. He lay down on his back and closed his eyes. He let out a deep sigh as he thought about Sasuke again. The mission he was about to go on would have been together with Sasuke! Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

Just as Naruto was on the verge of falling asleep, he sensed someone's chakra near him; far to near for his liking. His eyes snapped open and in a matter of seconds he had taken a kunai from under his pillow and got into a fighting stance. He almost had a heart attack when he looked at a figure sitting on his couch and suddenly stared into two onyx orbs.

"Teme! What the fuck? How did you even get in?!"

Turning his head and giving Naruto his signature Uchiha smirk, Sasuke stood up and walked towards him.

"Hn, isn't sneaking into places without being noticed one of the things you should be capable of when you're an ANBU?"

Naruto didn't bother to answer the smartass Uchiha. But also, he couldn't, because he just got a coughing attack. Clutching onto his painful throat he doubled over, feeling like he would choke if the coughing didn't stop soon. All of a sudden a hand rubbed his back, which caused his coughing to stop and his eyes to widen.

"I heard you were ill, so I decided to check up on you. And it sure looks like you can use someone to look after you for now."

Naruto hated to admit it, but Sasuke was right. So he grunted slightly in reply. Sasuke ― knowing this was Naruto's way of admitting something he actually didn't want to admit ― took hold of Naruto's arm and guided him towards his bed where he ordered Naruto to lay down.

A slight blush formed on Naruto's cheeks when his naughty side decided to interpret the words on a different way. He mentally cursed at himself and hoped that Sasuke hadn't seen the blush.

"You just relax, while I make you something nice to eat, alright dobe?"

"Only if you stop calling me that! And why are you here anyway? Don't you have something better to do?"

Sasuke smirked at him as he went through the kitchen cabinets and refrigerator in search of something edible. A slight frown appeared on his face when nothing but instant ramen was found.

"In fact; I don't have anything better to do. I was supposed to go on a mission this afternoon, but my partner got ill."

He paused for a second as he found a small bottle of coughing syrup in the far corner of one of the cabinets. He took a spoon out of the drawer and poured the syrup onto it, before feeding two spoons full to Naruto. Naruto grimaced at the taste of it; normally coughing syrup was sweet enough to make your teeth fall out, but this was just plain bitter and gross.

"I'm off to the store for a while, since you don't have any _real_ food over here. Stay in bed until I get back."

Before Naruto even had the chance to answer, Sasuke poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Naruto sighed as he let himself fall backwards on the bed and coughed again. Then he remembered the weird taste of the coughing syrup. Quickly he got out of bed and walked into the small kitchen, where the little bottle was still placed on the kitchen sink.

"_It tasted like it was expired."_

He took hold of the bottle and searched for an expiry date, but much to his surprise he couldn't find one. The bottle looked awfully familiar though. He almost had a second heart attack that day when he suddenly realized why: that wasn't coughing syrup! It was a truth serum he used when he had to interrogate people for the ANBU! He had put it in an empty coughing syrup bottle, so people wouldn't find out what was really in it.

Naruto's eyes widened and he started pacing around the kitchen uncomfortably. Normally this would have been bad enough, but he knew Sasuke would be back in a while. He wasn't sure how he would react to the raven haired boy.

"_Kuso...kuso, kuso! This is really bad!! What should I do when he asked me stuff? I'll be forced to tell the truth! Kuso!!!"_

He was so busy cursing at himself and panicking, that he didn't hear Sasuke enter his house with a bag of groceries.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?"

Naruto stiffened. Did Sasuke just start with a question already? He actually didn't want to answer the raven, but he couldn't stop this unknown urge to answer. This was going to be bad...

"Yes you did teme."

Invisible to Naruto, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That really wasn't an answer Naruto would normally give. Maybe he was even more ill than he realized. Sasuke pushed Naruto down on his bed and ordered him to _stay_ there this time. He lay down on his side, his back facing Sasuke. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep this wouldn't get awkward.

Sasuke shook his head and went to the kitchen to make Naruto some self made chicken soup. It was an old family recipe, and he was absolutely sure Naruto would like it. In about twenty minutes the soup was done and he placed a cup on Naruto's nightstand while he sat down on the edge of the bed. When Naruto made no attempt on reacting to Sasuke's presence, Sasuke leaned down and placed his mouth next to Naruto's ear and shook his shoulder lightly. He felt the younger man twitch under his touch.

"Are you asleep, Naruto?"

"_Kuso, stop asking so many questions! It's alr__ight; just pretend to be asleep..."_

Naruto honestly did his best to stay quiet, he really did. But the longer he kept silent, the worse this weird feeling inside of him got. He _had_ to answer, he couldn't help it. He just had to answer, because he felt like his brain would explode if he didn't. And what bothered him more: these were just innocent questions. He had no idea what would happen if Sasuke decided on asking serious questions.

"No, I'm awake, Sasuke."

"Good. Your soup is ready. I think you'll like it."

Naruto just nodded and threw his legs besides the bed and wolfed down the hot chicken soup. Sasuke had been right; this was indeed delicious! Only after a few minutes he had emptied his cup and licked his lips seductively, making a shiver run up Sasuke's spine. He had been having feelings for his team mate for over a year now, but he would never admit that out loud. It wasn't like he was ashamed of it ― quite the contrary ― but he just knew Naruto didn't feel that way about him. This made it even harder for the last Uchiha survivor to be around him. Even the way Naruto just licked his lips; it drove him insane!

"You were right, Sasuke; this soup is really good! I had no idea you were such a good cook. You should move in with me!"

The words had left Naruto's mouth before he knew it. He hadn't meant to say that and he could feel his cheeks heating up. And the way Sasuke eyed him up right then wasn't really helping. It was all because of the stupid truth serum! Sasuke had been about to say something, but changed his mind when Naruto coughed badly and winced in pain. For once Naruto was glad to cough, because it broke the awkward silence.

"You know, that coughing syrup doesn't seem to be working very well..."

Naruto slightly smirked at the raven's statement and answered before he could think.

"Hn, and I don't think it _will_ work..."

Sasuke looked at him confused. What the heck was the pretty blonde talking about?

"What do you mean?"

Naruto stood up and paced around his room while Sasuke was still sitting on his bed. Again, he tried his best not to answer, but to no avail. And explanation rambled out of his mouth in seconds.

"It wasn't coughing syrup, Sasuke! It was a truth serum I use for interrogating people! Normally a few drops are enough, but you just fed me two spoons full! No matter how hard I try to lie or to stay quiet, I can't! Maybe you should leave, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_So that's why he's been acting slightly strange..."_

But leaving? Was Naruto serious about that? Well, what better way to find out than to ask him?

"Leaving? You really want me to leave?"

Naruto had intended on saying 'yes', but the answer came out differently.

"No."

Sasuke had had enough of this and walked towards Naruto. Right in front of him he stopped and looked deeply into his bewildered and panicked eyes. Why was he so worried? If Naruto had nothing to hide, he had nothing to be worried about. That's when he realized that maybe Naruto actually_ was_ hiding something. He moved his upper body a little closer to Naruto's, before placing his mouth near his ear.

"Then why did you tell me to leave?"

The feeling of Sasuke's hot breath fanning across his ear, neck and cheek was almost too much to bear for the blonde. He shivered, and hoped Sasuke hadn't noticed. But he also, deep down, knew that _nothing_ escaped the Uchiha's eyes. He absolutely didn't like where this was going, but he had no choice. He cast his eyes downwards and swallowed audible before answering.

"You make me nervous."

The Uchiha smirked. That was not the answer he had expected, but this was getting interesting. So he decided to continue his questioning.

"And why is that?"

His face moved even closer towards Naruto's, and he could start to feel his heart beating faster than ever before. Unknown to him, Naruto also felt like his heart could explode any moment. Again, he tried his hardest not to answer. He couldn't just tell Sasuke that he was in love with him? That he was getting a hard-on from the Uchiha's breath on his sensitive skin and from how close they were standing? That he wanted to fuck him senseless every time they were together? Before Naruto knew what he was doing, he leaned forwards and placed his lips ever so lightly on Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_W__hat the hell?"_

That was definitely _not_ what he was expecting. But what should he do now? Finally, after all this time he was able to kiss Naruto! So, deciding to go with his feelings, he leaned forward too and applied more pressure to the kiss.

This time it was Naruto turn to widen his eyes. What was Sasuke doing?! He had honestly expected the raven to shove him off and yell at him, but not this! This couldn't be happening...right? His dream finally coming true? A wave of conscience coming over him, he broke the kiss and stared breathlessly into dark, onyx eyes, which were holding an emotion Naruto had never seen before. Was it ― could it be ― lust?

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto..."

And then it happened; something in both boys just clicked and in a matter of seconds they were back to kissing each other. Sasuke pushed onto Naruto, making him walk backwards until his back collided with the first object in his way: the refrigerator. Naruto's hands found their way to Sasuke's waist, whereas Sasuke took hold of Naruto's blonde locks. Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's lower lip, telling him to open his mouth. Naruto, finally being able to kiss the man he loved for so long, welcomed the raven's tongue in. Both ANBU moaned when their tongues brushed over each others'. The blonde thrust his hips upwards, trying to create some sort of friction for his growing hard-on. In response, Sasuke did the same, causing their groins to rub together. Both boys threw their heads back in pleasure and hissed.

All of a sudden, Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and threw him down on his bed before climbing on top of him. Before Sasuke had the chance to complain about losing his somewhat superior position, Naruto kissed him forcefully and passionately. Naruto's hands slid down to the hem of his blue shirt and slid it up ever so slowly and eventually, only breaking the kiss for a second, took it off.

Sasuke slightly shivered as his hot body met the cool surroundings of Naruto's apartment before taking off Naruto's shirt too, after which he claimed the blonde's lips and mouth again. Sasuke whimpered when those soft, beautiful lips left his, but gasped when they attached themselves with his neck. Naruto sucked, bit and nibbled at his neck, earning soft moans and mewls along the way.

Naruto decided he loved that sound and he wanted to hear more of it. And harder. One more time he sucked hard on Sasuke's neck, making sure to leave a hickey and claiming Sasuke as _his_ property. After that was done, he nibbled his way down Sasuke's collarbone and chest. Sasuke squirmed lightly underneath him as Naruto's tongue traced circles around his left nipple. Oh how he wanted that pink tongue to just touch it already! And finally, after what felt like hours of teasing, Naruto flicked his tongue skillfully over the pink bud, making Sasuke moan harder than he wanted to. But he couldn't help himself; everything Naruto did to him just seemed to go straight towards his groin. He wanted Naruto to touch his rock hard cock so badly!

When Naruto left Sasuke's left nipple and decided to attack the neglected one and his hands travelled towards the waistband of his pants, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He decided enough was enough and wanted to please Naruto. And besides; if this continued, he'd probably end up uke tonight. And he wasn't interested in that, really. He forcefully pushed Naruto off until he was laying on his back, his eyes glazed over with lust. Sasuke leaned down and sucked on Naruto's earlobe for a few seconds.

"You've had your fun, Naru-chan. Now let me have mine..." He purred, and noticed Naruto shivered in expectance.

Sasuke's hands massaged Naruto's stomach as his mouth attached itself with the blonde's neck. He sucked and bit hard, leaving several hickeys and bite-marks in its wake. He continued his trail down to Naruto's chest, loving the way Naruto slightly squirmed and soft mewls escaped from his delicious lips. Flicking his tongue experimentally over one of Naruto's nipples, said boy shut his eyes and threw his head back into the pillow. But Sasuke didn't stop however; he placed the bud into his mouth and gently bit down and sucked on it, making Naruto moan in delight. After giving the second nipple the same delicious treatment, he kissed further down Naruto's torso; all the way down to the edge of a pair of black pants.

When Naruto felt the button of his pants being undone, he snapped his eyes open and looked at Sasuke warily. Sasuke just smirked in reply and continued to undo his lover's pants. Once the button and zipper were undone, he slipped them off and threw them to the other side of the room; together with the blonde's boxers. Naruto shivered as the cool air touched his hot manhood. Meanwhile, Sasuke's eyes widened and he licked his lips unintentionally. The sight of Naruto's erect manhood, standing out proudly from his body, was almost too much for him to bear. He couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have something of that size inside of him. But that would have to wait for next time; this time _he_ was seme!

After a few more seconds of admiring, Sasuke also took off his pants and boxers to reveal his own, large erection. As soon as Sasuke sat down on top of Naruto again, he wiggled beneath Sasuke, practically begging him to continue. Sasuke smirked wickedly in reply and lowered his mouth to where it was before: right above Naruto's navel. He dipped his tongue into the tiny hole and licked around Naruto's Kyuubi-seal, making the blonde groan. Slowly, but steadily, he continued his way downwards. He was enjoying this _so _much! Seeing his blonde lover squirm under his touch, hearing those delicious sounds escape his mouth, begging Sasuke for more with just his eyes.

His tongue travelled to Naruto's hip joints, which he gently scraped with his teeth. Deciding to tease Naruto just a _little_ longer, he avoided any contact with the boy's hard-on. He only used his teeth and tongue to nibble and kiss the skin of Naruto's thighs, making Naruto grunt in discontent. He wanted to be touched already!

"God, teme...Just do it already!"

The raven smirked against the delicate skin of Naruto's inner thigh. Without any further encouragement needed, he licked all the way up Naruto's hard shaft before nipping at the tip. Naruto gasped hard as Sasuke's tongue came in touch with his pride. He bucked his hips up, wanting more of that delicious friction. He couldn't help himself anymore; everything just felt so right!

Sasuke held the boy's hips down as he continued nipping, sucking and licking at the tip. Naruto's fingers entangled themselves in raven locks, gently pulling at them and massaging the scalp of the one who was giving him ultimate pleasure. And it didn't take long before Sasuke opened his mouth and took him all in; all the way to the base, making Naruto groan when the tip of his hard-on hit the back of his throat.

Sasuke, loving the sound, began to move his head up and down in a slow, steady pace and watched as Naruto tried to buck up his hips for more ― which he couldn't, because Sasuke's firm grip was holding them down.

"Ngh...Sasuke...more...!"

He needed no further encouragement. He moved in hard, long sucks and flicked his tongue over the tip every time he moved his head upwards. The taste of Naruto; it was driving him crazy already. The intoxicating smell of honey, some cinnamon and just Naruto were enough to leave him moaning. Which he did. He moaned deep in his throat, sending vibrations all over Naruto's length and causing Naruto to reach his boiling point and to grip Sasuke's hair tightly.

"Ah...S-Sasuke!"

Within a matter of seconds, Naruto's back arched off the mattress and he screamed Sasuke's name at the top of his lungs and came hard into the boy's waiting mouth. Sasuke swallowed it all, not wanting a single drop of that delicious cream go to waste. After he separated himself from Naruto's lower region, he moved face to face with said blonde and kissed him passionately, allowing him to taste himself on Sasuke's tongue. Naruto broke away quite fast, still panting fanatically in order to catch his breath.

"God, Sasuke...That was...amazing."

Sasuke smirked. This game wasn't over yet. Seductively he licked his lips.

"You taste so good, my Naru-chan. But we're not done _quite_ yet."

He placed three fingers in front of Naruto's face.

"Suck."

The command was simple, and Naruto obeyed perfectly. He took the three fingers into his mouth and sucked on them like there was no tomorrow. Occasionally flicking his tongue around and in between them, loving Sasuke's reacting: he would throw his head back, close his eyes and quiet moans would escape over those beautiful formed lips.

When they were coated in an equal layer of saliva, Sasuke pulled them back. He moved in between Naruto's legs and placed them gently over his shoulders, before carefully slipping one finger inside Naruto's tight hole. The blonde wiggled in discomfort of the sudden intrusion a little, but got used to the feeling quite soon. All the while Sasuke kept a close look at Naruto's face, reading it like an open book and making sure he wouldn't hurt him. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his lover.

As Naruto moaned quietly, Sasuke added a second finger. It met more resistance from the tight muscles than the first one, and he could tell by the look on Naruto's face it hurt a little. The Uchiha bent down and kissed Naruto roughly, taking his mind off the pain. As soon as Naruto relaxed, he started to move his fingers in and out in a V-shaped motion, preparing Naruto for something way bigger than just two fingers. Finally, after some time a adjusting, he added the third.

"Itai! Sasuke..."

Naruto shut his eyes tightly as he felt like he was being stretched beyond his limits. Sasuke kept his hand still, careful not to hurt his lover again.

"Gomen, Naruto. Try to relax, okay?"

Said blonde swallowed hard and nodded, after which Sasuke moved his fingers in and out of him at a very slow pace. He was searching for that special spot deep inside Naruto, but he hadn't found it. Yet. After a few more minutes of adjusting, Naruto finally felt at ease again and started to enjoy the feeling of Sasuke's fingers. The thrusts became a little harder, and one thrust in particular made Naruto's back arch and his toes curl.

"AHH!! Do that again! Please..."

"_Found it!"_

The sight before him was truly beautiful: Naruto's head thrown all the way back into a pillow, his back forming a perfect arch above the bed, eyes squeezed tightly shut and mouth wide open in silent screams.

Deciding enough was enough, he pulled his fingers out of his blonde, despite the whimpers of dismay he gave. Spitting into his own hand, he coated his cock in a layer of saliva, using it as lubricant. He positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and looked deeply into his eyes for permission. Naruto blinked twice, but nodded and braced himself for what was about to happen next.

He bit his lip as the head of Sasuke's extreme hard hard-on slid into him. To Sasuke, it already felt like heaven. The way Naruto's tight muscles clenched around his cock and the warmth made the temptation of fucking Naruto's brains out hard for the Uchiha to resist. But he had to; for Naruto's sake. Suddenly, in one hard thrust, Sasuke thrust himself in all the way.

He tried his best to take it like a man, he really did, but this just _hurt_! A soft cry escaped his lips and a few tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, no matter how hard he tried to force them back. Sasuke bent down and kissed away the tears lovingly, whispering sweet nothings into Naruto's ear.

"Hold on, the pain should go away soon. I promise, Naruto."

Nodding, Naruto finally managed to fight back the new tears he felt coming up. And besides, he had gotten quite used to the feeling of Sasuke's large erection within him. Opening his eyes, he pulled Sasuke down and engaged him into a hot, passionate kiss full of lust while bucking up his hips. Clearly, he wanted more, and Sasuke understood that all too well.

Pulling all the way back until nothing but the very tip of Sasuke's cock was left inside of Naruto, he slammed back in, making both Naruto and himself moan. He started at a low, steady pace, still worried about hurting his kitsune. If only he would find that sweet spot that had Naruto scream his name out loud in pleasure. Thrusting in a little faster, he changed the angle of his thrusts every time, desperately in search of that spot.

This was heaven; he was sure of it. The way his raven-haired lover was fucking him, how he moved within him. He wanted this to never end. Naruto bit his lip harshly as he tried to hold in the moans that wanted to get out, but failed. They fell over his lips in a steady rhythm: the same rhythm Sasuke used to move in and out of him. Suddenly, a flash of white struck him, making him scream Sasuke's name as loud as he could.

"Right there!"

Sasuke smirked. He loved the way Naruto screamed his name, and slammed into him again. The blonde didn't know what was happening to him; this felt _soooo_ good. And he couldn't help but scream when Sasuke kept hitting that same spot over and over again.

"Sasuke!"

Said boy leaned down and panted heavily next to Naruto's ear.

"That's it, scream my name."

Sasuke felt like he wouldn't last any longer if he kept going at that harsh rhythm, so he slowed down a little. Very much to Naruto's dismay. He kept hitting Naruto's prostate with every thrust however.

"_God_...S-Sasuke...harder!! M-more!"

Bending down to Naruto's ear again, he couldn't help but smirking wickedly.

"Beg for it, Naru-chan."

Naruto answered the raven's request with a slightly confused look, which turned into one of pure pleasure when Sasuke hit his prostate in surprise.

"Please, Sasuke! Fuck me harder! Please!"

Those words were music to Sasuke's ears. Complying with his pleas, he took hold of the kitsune's hips and slammed himself into the tight hole as hard as he could, making Naruto scream harder than before. After a few slams, Sasuke felt Naruto's hole start to tighten, and he knew he was close himself too. He gripped onto Naruto's hard erection and started stroking him in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Naruto's voice failed him as he tried to scream, almost reaching his peak.

"_Only a few more!!"_

"Sasuke!!!"

He screamed his raven's name at the top of his lungs as he spilled his semen all over both his and Sasuke's chest, some even on his own face.

The sight of Naruto coming and the sensation of that tight hole getting even tighter, made Sasuke lose it. He slammed into the blonde as hard as he could a few times, before he came himself as well. Shooting his semen deep within his lover, his head fell backwards, his eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a loud groan combined with Naruto's name before collapsing on top of a very sticky Naruto.

Coming down from their orgasmic highs, both boys panted hardly in need of oxygen with closed eyes. When Sasuke opened his eyes, he saw a few drops of sperm sticking to Naruto's face. He couldn't help himself and licked them off, making Naruto moan quietly. Deciding to give the poor boy some space to breathe, he removed his now flaccid member from Naruto and rolled beside him.

Disliking the way his hot body met the cool surroundings, Naruto instantly cuddled up to Sasuke, who wrapped a strong arm around him. They lay in silence for a while, both simply enjoying each others' presence and getting their heartbeats to slow down.

"_God_, Naruto. You're amazing." The raven whispered into Naruto's ear, making him shiver.

"You too, Sasuke."

Both closed their eyes again, and continued their silence. When Sasuke was about to fall asleep, Naruto's voice woke him up.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

He opened his eyes to find Naruto staring at him intensely with a look of love in those beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you. I always have..."

Sasuke smiled. Yes, he smiled. He never smiled a lot, but this time he couldn't help himself. The blonde just had that effect on him. And he couldn't help but thinking that from now on he would smile a lot.

"I love you too, Naruto. And I always will."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Coughing echoed through his house, and his throat was dry and hurting. Cursing his lover in his head, he lay down on his bed.

"Sasuke, you okay?"

Naruto was all better now, but Sasuke was not. That bastard — but absolutely lovingly and hot boyfriend of his — had infected him! And now he was down with the same cold Naruto had had only two weeks ago!

"Yeah, I'm alright. It just hurts, though. I can hardly breathe."

Naruto smirked.

"I know the perfect medication for that, my love."

Sasuke — immediately getting dirty images in his mind — crawled over to Naruto, who was sitting at the edge of his bed.

"And what's that, my Naru-chan?" He purred into his ear.

Naruto snickered.

"Some coughing syrup, my dear."

Sasuke growled and mentally slapped his lover. That was _not_ what he had wanted to hear, but maybe some coughing syrup would indeed ease the pain a little.

"Fine, as long as it's not that truth serum again!"

Both boys laughed. To think that their relationship started with such a stupid mistake. If someone would have told them beforehand, they would have laughed at them and called them idiots. But it was true, and they absolutely loved each other more than anyone could ever imagine. And they were more than happy that mistake turned out this well. If mistakes would always end this well, they were sure to make lots more of them!

* * *

Owari


End file.
